Behind His Eyes
by JastlyJokely06
Summary: It was just a brief encounter. It should have provoked fear but instead created a sense of protectiveness. Full Summary inside! Please RXR! GaaHina One-shot


**Summary: It was just a brief encounter. It should have provoked fear but instead created a sense of protectiveness. He was a demon, a cold blooded murderer. She was a weak heiress, a kind-hearted noble who oposed violence. But it was in that kind heart that she saw something no one else bothered to look for****.**

**Edit: Thinking of adding more to the story, but Im not sure. Please Review and Tell me what you think!  
**

**Warning: OOC towards the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else. (Please review though!)**

It was just a brief encounter. It should have provoked fear but instead created a sense of protectiveness. He was a demon, a cold blooded murderer. She was a weak heiress, a kind-hearted noble who oposed violence. But it was in that kind heart that she saw something no one else bothered to look for.

It was during the Chunin exams that they first met. She spotted him in the crowd, his crimson hair sticking out among the others. His turquoise eyes circled by black, stared at her for a split ssecond. He glared at her along with the others that were waiting to enter the Forest of Death. She noticed the tattoo 'love' on his forehead, but before she knew it she had to join her team at their designated gate.

**(A/N: Switching to present tense so please forgive any mistakes)**

"Hey you okay Hinata?" Her teamate Kiba asks. She jumps slightly when she hears his voice. She blushes lightly and nods.

"H-Hai K-Kiba-kun." She stutters. A few moments later they heard the signal to enter the forest and they sprinted inside. They don't stop running for ten minutes, before Shino, their other teammate motions for them to stop. They stop and rest as Shino paces.

"We need a plan. I had my bugs scout the area before coming inside. It's really dangerous and we need a perfect formation in order to continue on." Shino explains to them. Hinata nods but Kiba groans in annoyance.

"I say we just have Akamaru and I scout out easy prey and just kick some ass." Kiba says, earning him a smack upside the head from Shino.

"No you idiot. We have dangerous ninja among us. If you haven't realized yet." Kiba stays quiet and Akamaru curls up by Hinata. Shino turns to Hinata and says, "Let's go into formation, Kiba in the front to sniff out any traps, you to his right, and I to his left. We will guard the sides and back and proceed into the forest that way." He says, earning a nod from hiss teammates. They rest for a little longer before setting out once again. Hinata activates her Byakugan, and keeps looking for any chakra sources.

"Hey guys..do you sense that?" Kiba whispers to them about fifteen minutes later. Akamaru whimpers and Kiba cooes to him to calm him down.

"There's a s-strong c-chakra source N-north East f-from here a-about a f-fourth of a k-kilometer." Hinata says. Kiba nods but remains tense, heading in that direction.

"Akamaru has never acted this way about anyone. Someone must be freakishly strong to make him like this." Kiba replies. "Who ever it is, let's make sure not to cross them." He whispers. Kiba stops and crouches low in the bushes. Hinata and Shino follow soon after.  
Hinata almost gasps as she sees the boy from the gates. The redhead boy stands, arms crossed, across a small opening. A blonde female with four pigtails looks worriedly towards the other person next to her. A man wearing black, with purple face paint, looks just as worried, but not towards the redhead, but towards the ninja on the other side of the opening.

"C'mon Gaara. Just let it go." The male says to the redhead, Gaara.

"Y-yeah, Gaara, please.." the blonde pleads with him. Gaara just stands there with a blank expression, glaring at the enemy ninjas.

"No.." his voice is deep but deprived of emotions. "They looked at me wrong, so they will die." He states blankly. Hinata bites her lower lip to prevent from whimpering in fear, as she feels the demonic aura radiating from him.

"Hmph, us die? It is you who will die here. We'll take your scrolls and advance to the next stage." The middle ninja says, he seems to be the leader. The ninjas are wearing body suits with weird hats. Their headband says their from Kusagakure no Sato (village hidden in the grass).

"Let us fight then.." Gaara says, smirking. "Give me a reason to prove my existance.." The grass ninja frowns and throws an umbrella looking weapon in the air. It spins and needles fly out of it in a 360 motion. Suddenly sand appears and deflects the needles. The sand dissolves when the needles stop. The grass ninjas look shocked and before they new it, the sand was creeping up the leaders leg. He triess to shake it off but to no avail. The sand surrounds the grass nin and lifts him to the air. Gaara lifts his hand up along with the sand.

"Please! D-don't kill me!" The ninja pleads.

"Sand coffin!" Gaara yells, clenching his hand into a fist. The sand constricts the body and crushes it. The sounds of bones snapping could be heard and blood spurts out. Gaara releases his hand and the body falls to the floor. Hinata trembles, cold, naked fear running through her veins. The other grass nin must feel the same because they panic, begging for their life, and giving up their scroll. Gaara looks at them and the sand creeps to them. He repeats the same fate for the two ninja.

"Are you seriouss Gaara?!" The purple painted man yells after five minutes. He grabs Gaara by the collar of his shirt. "We are supposed to be laying low! Not killing everyone who looks at you wrong!" He sighs and looks a little sympathetic to the redhead, but also scared.

"Y-yeah Gaara. Please, we're your siblings, just listen to us please?" The blonde says.

"I don't consider you my relations." Gaara states coldly. "Cross me again and I will kill you." He says and shrugs off his brothers hand. Kiba and Shino motion for them to leave before they get caught, Hinata nods and follows. They run through the treetops for a long time before they stop near the stream that runs through the forest.

"That was scary.." Kiba says, disbelieving. Akamaru barks as to agree to him.

"We shouldn't cross their path." Shino says. "Hinata, can you keep an extra eye on them and make sure we don't cross their path? Hinata nods, still trembling. Kiba sees this and tries to get their minds off of what they just saw.

"Well I'm starving! Who else is hungry? The sun is setting, let's set up camp, and keep an eye out for our scroll." Kiba says enthusiastically. They all nod and get to work setting up camp. Kiba goes off with Akamaru to catch fish, half playing and half working. Shino goes to get firewood while Hinata sets up the tent and sleeping bags. When the camp was set, Hinata build a fire and starts to cook the fish.

"L-let's sleep e-early." Hinata suggests after dinner. "I-I'll take t-the first s-shift. Then I-I'll wake up K-Kiba-kun, t-then y-you Shino-kun." She says and they nod in agreement.

The first shift wasn't so hard. Hinata paces around, the campsite silently, her Byakugan activated. Aside from a few squirrels, an owl, and the fish, she didn't notice anyone come near them. Around 11 pm she wakes up Kiba and tells him to take his shift.

"Yaaaawn, okay.." he says sleepily. Hinata thinks for a moment before turning to Kiba.

"I'm g-going t-to bathe q-quickly. I'll be r-right back." She says. Kiba warns her to be careful and she nods. She walks down the stream side, until she knows it's deep enough for her to be covered mostly by the water. She scans the area before stripping and going into the freezing water. She shivers for a moment before getting used to it.  
Hinata bathes quickly, not wanting to give the enemy the chance to attack her. She changes quickly, her clothes getting slightly wet from her damp body. Hinata sighs to herself. Her mind returning to the redhead she saw earlier. Not feeling tired, she jumps into a nearby branch, and sits down, star gazing. _Rustle rustle_ The sounds of the leaves startle her. She turns towards the sound and sees the redhead hanging upside-down on the branch above her. She gasps and panics, falling off the branch to the floor. She groans in pain before realizing who was there. She gets up and notices he's gone. She activates her byakugan and spins around, facing none other than Gaara. She gulps audibly and trembles as he approaches her.

"P-please d-don't hurt m-me.." she whispers, looking toward the ground. She accepts the fact she will die here by the redheads hands. She feels the sand slowly creeping up her leg. She looks up to face Gaara.

"You were spying on us." He states. Hinata's eyes widen slightly and she nods. He walks closer to her, the sand stops a little above her ankles, locking her in place. "Why?" He asks emotionlessly. She looks him in the eyes and her breath hitches.  
His turquoise eyes stare at her lavender ones. She sees past the mask he casts over himself. At a glance you see no emotion other than hatred and anger. She sees the pain behind his eyes. The loneliness and the sadness. It takes her a moment before she remembers he asked her a question.

"W-we noticed a s-strong power s-source." She says calmly. The more she looks into the pained eyes, the calmer and less afraid she feels. Gaara walks closer, stopping right infront of her. He narrows his eyes at her and grabs her throat with his hand.

"Don't look at me like that." He says angrily. Hinata's eyes widen but she doesn't panic. "Don't look at me like I'm weak. Like you're so superior." He spits out. Hinata gasps for breath and shakes her head slightly.

"N-no..I'm not.." she gasps out. She starts to feel light headed and her consious begins to fade. She closes her eyes before saying, "it's okay...don't be scared anymore..it's okay.." Hinata feels the hand on her throat loosen and she gasps for air. She opens her eyes to find a bewildered Gaara staring at her. He let's his hand go and she grabs her neck tenderly, gasping more until she can breath normally. She glances up hesitantly at him.

"Aren't you afraid of me? I can kill you whenever I wanted." He says, trying to keep his façade on. She _smiles_ at him and shakes her head.

"No." She replies hoarsly. Her throat sore from hiss previous attack. "You're s-scared and a-alone. I know h-how t-that feels." She says. His eyes turn from blank surprise to rage.

"You don't know anything." He states. The sand starts to creep up her legs again.

"Y-You're right. I-I don't k-know anything a-about you. B-but I know y-you're scared, a-and alone, a-and confused." She smiles sadly this time. "I've f-felt the s-same. I'm w-weak, but I know s-someone i-in need w-when I see it." She says softly. The sand stops again, this time just above the knees. She continues, "you don't h-have a-anybody, r-right?"

"Shut up." He says lowly, but she continues.

"You m-must be s-so lonely." She whispers. "I-It's okay. I-if k-killing me w-will help you, t-then go ahead." She says. He clenches his head and drops to his knees.

"Shut up!" He yells at her, groaning in agony, memories of his uncle haunting him. The sand disappears and Hinata kneels down infront of Gaara. She does something that makes him freeze. Hinata hugs him and cooes to him that it's okay.

"It's o-okay. Don't b-be scared." She hugs him gently for a short time. When he stopped feeling pain, Gaara looks up at Hinata, who blushes slightly from their close proximity.

"Why aren't you scared of me? Everyone is scared of me. My village, my siblings, my father.." he trails off. Hinata shakes her head and smiles slightly.

"You a-are the w-way you are b-because everyones s-scared of you. I c-can s-see who y-you really a-are." She says. She carresses his face gently. It's then that she realizes how handsome he is. His eyes stare at her with curiousity, pain, and a new emotion for him, happiness.

"W-what's your name?"

"H-Hinata." She says softly.

"Gaara." She nods and they stay like that for a while before he does something that surprises them both. He leans forward and presses his lips against hers. She blushes furiously and when he pulls away his eyes widen. "Did I do something bad again?" He asks innocently. Hinata, still in shock, can only blink in response. "I used to see people do that when they didn't know I was looking. I-I thought that's what they do when they feel like this.." he says, moving to get up. He mutters a sorry and Hinata clutches him, making him stay down. She shakes her head, still red as a tomato.

"N-no, I-I j-just never k-kissed a-anyone b-before." She stutters nervously. He smirks at her and leans in again.

"Me neither. But I like kissing you." He says and kisses her again, and she kisses back for a split moment before fainting in his arms.

When Hinata wakes up, she's back at her sleeping bed. Light slips through the. Crack of the tent, signalling dawn is comming. She sits silently for a moment, wondering if it was just a dream. She subconsiously touches her lips and sighs lightly. She stands up and a piece of paper falls out her jacket. She picks it up and opens it.

_'Thank You Hinata.'_


End file.
